The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and image forming apparatuses.
In image forming apparatuses such as printers and multifunction peripherals, images are subjected to screen processing and images having been subjected to the screen processing are printed.
In some image processing apparatuses, edge outline definition is performed in the screen processing.